


The rag doll

by Ebifuon



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Abuse, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebifuon/pseuds/Ebifuon
Summary: Jorie hollis has had a rough life since her grandmother died. Left in the care of her abusive mother and step father Jorie never really has had any friends to speak of. That all changed the day she is offered a ride from Jack baker and her family's dark secret becomes known.





	1. The Storm

It was halfway past second period when the principal called over the radio announcing that parents were being calling and classes were being cancelled due to a massive storm rolling in. Cheers rang up around as students celebrated getting the day off despite the sinister storm looming overhead. Lightning flashed off in the distance and everyone went quite. Most students began gossiping about how bad the storm was going be, while many more went to check out the storm through the shutters. While our teacher tried to get the students back to their seats, the principal came back over the intercom system and let the students know their parents were waiting for them and for everyone to head to the lobby for pickup. I gathered my things and left, following my fellow classmates out into the halls. Debbie Erson the school’s secretary had her hands full running off the names of students whose parents were already waiting for them, while also herding others still waiting. I choose a wall to slump against and waited in vain for a woman I knew would never show.

“Jorie Hollis?” I looked up to the plump woman calling my name. “Hi! Debbie Erson the school’s secretary.” She pulled out her hand offering it to me but I don’t take it, after a bit she finally lets it fall back to her side. “Sorry to bother you but I’m having a bit of trouble getting hold of your mother. You wouldn’t by chance have another number I could use to reach her, would ya?” A sympathetic smile spread across her face as she waited for me to answer. I didn’t. “Okay!! Well then I’ll just try her again, would you like a snicker doodle or a drink? No? Well Okay!! I’ll just try her again. I’ll be over there if you need anything.” I watched her walk away and scanned the lobby realizing that almost all the students had been picked up. Leaving just two others and me. A brother and a sister stood watch as gale force winds slammed into the lobby doors. Looking back I saw Debbie trying to call my mother again. If I was ever going to get home I had to go now and start walking before someone tried to stop me. As I neared the door to the front of the high school I turned to check to make sure the brother and sister weren’t looking before pushing the doors open. Luckily for me the girl was arguing with her brother trying to check out the weather updates on his phone as he tried to protect it, as if it were his most prized procession. Without looking back I pushed the door open and began to walk into the storm.

“You ant’ gonna try an walk home in this are ya?” I was stopped before going out by a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw Zoe Baker a girl in my P.E class standing behind with her brother Lucas right beside her. Both stared at me with looks of concern. Even with the door slightly ajar the full force of the storm was pushing against me, soaking my clothes and hair. It was freezing and the rain was coming down. So much so you couldn’t even see beyond the school’s parking lot. Its not like I wanted to walk home in this but if I didn’t get home before Mamma and Seth did…… I don’t want to think about that. Shaking off Zoe’s I started to push the doors open once more, when she grabbed my arm firmly holding me in place. “You cant walk home in this its dangerous!!” She is practically yelling in my face to be heard over the storm and unfortunately the commotion attracted the attention of Mrs. Erson who came running over. “Oh thank heavens Zoe stopped you. What in tha world girl is going on inside that head of yours? Thank you Zoe! Now Miss Hollis I need you stay here as I haven’t been able to get ahold of your mamma I’m gonna go see if maybe,--“ “Its fine really the storms not that bad and I live nearby,” I lied and a flash of lightning struck close to the school shaking the foundation.

Debbie sighed as if to say ‘I’m getting to old for this shit’ before looking back up to me with stern look in her eyes. “Jorie I cannot allow you to walk home in this: Its suicidal!!! Only a fool or someone with a death wish would walk in this. Now I’m gonna go and try find a teacher, someone, anyone who could take ya home.” 

“Um.. Mrs. Erson!!” Zoe spoke while putting her hair up in a ponytail.

“What is it Zoe?!?” Debbie sighed looking dejected.

“They’re all gone. All the teachers and other staff they left a while ago. I’m pretty sure you’re the last one here.” Debbie looked down into the depths of the now darken school. It was dead silent. “SWEET LORD BABY JESUS FROM WHO SPRUNG FROM THE VIRGIN MARY’S WOMB!!!! YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!” Zoe looked as if she quickly regretted speaking up in the first place. “Oh I am so, sorry girls I didn’t mean ta yell like that. Oh those sons of a pickle beet! I’m sorry Jorie I can’t drive ya home myself I still gots a lot of inventory to do and---,”

“It’s fine I can,” I start to say but Zoe cuts me off with a wave of her hand. “My Daddy is coming to pick us up maybe he can give her a ride home. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.” Mrs. Erson’s face lit up upon hearing that. “Oh blessed saint titty!! Yes!! See Jorie your friend here is gonna give you a ride home. Oh, oh, oh, I need a coke in a bad way pretty sure my blood sugar dropped back there for a minute. Thank you Zoe. Lucas!!! Be a man for once in your life and make sure this girl don’t leave before your father comes!!”

Lucas looks up from his phone and gives her a ‘Go to hell’ look as she stomps off toward the cafeteria. “Fucking cow!!” Zoe rolls her eyes and is about to say something to her brother when a massive flash of hits close to the school again followed by a deafening explosion from cross the street and the lights go out. Lucas turns with a mischievous among of excitement as flashes of pink and yellow continue to light up the area. “Wooooohoooooeeeeee now that,” Lucas slaps his knee and points. “Is what I call front row entertainment!!”

“Lucas the hell?!?” Zoe stammers out as she pulls him away from the glass.

“Aw come on now Zoe!! This an’t something you see everyday. That transformer’s fuck’d. Power gonna be out across the whole county and we got to be the first to see it go down. Mmm betcha they can’t get the power up and runnin’ by tomorrow. Hell fuckin’ yeah!! No school!! Ah an’t life great wooo! I’m gonna hang out in my room all day tomorrow and relax instead of being stuck in this shitty place.” Zoe just shakes her head at her brother before adding. “Yeah I know what you mean by ‘relaxing’ and its sick.”

“Bitch.”

“Jerkface.”

Before I have a chance to place my hand over my mouth I bust into laughter surprising both them into shocked embarrassment. Lucas walks over to me still smiling sheepishly and grabs my hand. At first I think he going to shake it but instead he just rubs the back of my hand with his thumb. “Ah I remember now. You are Jorie Lynn Hollis I sat behind ya in chem last year. I hav’ to say I’m impressed not many sophomores get picked for advance studies.”

“Ummmm thanks I think?”

“Oh for the love of god Lucas let go of her hand before you end up making her pregnant!”

“Again bitch.” Lucas turns to his sister still smirking. “What’s the matter Zoe, I an’t doing nothing wrong. What’re ya having that time of the month or somethin. Ya need a little midol there, sis.” I try to cover another laugh by choking, as a shocked look strings up upon Zoe’s face, but quickly turns into one of anger and hurt. I quickly blurt out an apology but Lucas stops me while raising his hand. “Nothing to be sorry for. People have been laughing at Zoe since she hit puberty and the only thang that grew on her was her ass.” Turning a dark red Zoe goes to hit Lucas but is stopped by the sound of a truck honking in the parking lot. The three of us turn to see a rather large man waving from an old beat up pickup truck. Clearly he was impatient to get home.

“Oh, you’re so lucky Daddy show’d up. Come Jorie we’ll get ya home in no time.” Zoe giggles and runs off towards the truck and begins talking excitedly with the large man before pointing at me. After staring out for a minute of the passenger side window he starts talking to Zoe and she waves for us to come over. Past experiences have caused me to wary of strangers making me very hesitant of going anyway with people I don’t know. Sure I’ve had classes with the Baker children but that didn’t mean I was friends with them, and after years of abused at the hands of my own mother and stepfather I really didn’t trust anyone anymore. After standing still as a statue for what seemed like forever deciding whether I should go or not I felt someone bump my shoulder. Turing I saw Lucas staring down at me with a curious expression. “I don’t kno’ about you but I’d rather be warm and dry. So come now I kno’ Daddy may look mean and scary but he’s like one of them dogs. A pom-er-an-ian? All bark an’ no bite.”

Without warning Lucas takes off his prized hoodie and wraps it around my shoulders before grabbing my hand and leading out towards the truck. Jack Baker smiles at me, as I get closer then notices the hoodie around my shoulders and raises an eyebrow at his son. Lucas avoids his gaze as he rounds around the back and sides in behind his father. Zoe takes the seat beside him letting me have shotgun. “Daddy this is ma friend Jorie Hollis, Jorie this is ma Daddy Jack.” “Hiya, Jorie nice ta meet cha my Zoe said you don’t have a ride home. So where are we headed?” Jack turned up the heat on the thermostat before I even realized how much I was shaking from the cold. “4762 Pembroke pines just east of main street.” I said while taking in the comfort of the warm air blowing through the vents.

“Don’t know what a pretty girl such as yourself was thinking about tryin’ to walk home in this.” Jack said as he white knuckled the steering wheel being extra cautious while driving around the debris that was chocking the streets flying around and slamming into the houses and cars that lined the roads. “Man would you look at that, its looks like we’re starting to get hail------- JESUS!!!” Jack hit the brakes hard sending poor Zoe flying into the back of my seat, as apiece of fencing came lose and stuck the front of his truck. “FU------ buckets!! You all right baby girl? Sorry ‘bout that. Everyone alright?” “Yeah daddy I’m alright.” Zoe looked over at her brother and found him staring out the window while holding his stomach in an attempt to control a fit of laughter. *SMACK* “OW…. What tha hell you do that for?” Zoe just rubbed her forehead while muttering what an asshole he was as Jack started driving again.

The rest of the drive went without incident as Jack turned onto Pembroke and anxiety hit my stomach like a stone, as my grandmother’s house slowly came into view. “Uh are you sure this---“ before Jack could say another word I removed Lucas’s hoodie leaving it behind in the front seat as I sprinted out of the truck muttering a small thank you as the door shut behind me. My grandmother’s home had once been the envy of the neighborhood but that was before she had died. One of those white picket fences type of homes that had a garden that won awards for its beauty, but that was before my mother and stepfather started living there. It only took the both of them a few years of neglect to completely ruin what had been a wonderful place to live and make trace of what my grandmother had spent years building fade away forever. Looking down the drive way at least one pray had been answered as I found it empty as I ran towards the front door. “Damn it.”

They locked me out…. Its okay I’m used to it…… All I had to do is look for a key, maybe there’s one under a pot or something. Nope? “You alrigh’?” I nearly jumped out of my own skin when Jack spoke up. “I’m fine…. They locked out.” Jack looked down at me as I looked under another pot for a key I knew they hadn’t left, while rubbing his chin with a confused expression on his face. He looked into a small window next to the door and began pounding the door with his fist. “You got a key to get in righ’?” “Umm…..” I looked under another pot finding it just as empty as the last. “Its okay my mom is probably on her way home. I’ll wait for her.” 

“Hold on.” Jack said before taking off towards the truck and grabbed something from his glove compartment. He came rushing back with a pen and apiece of paper in which he began writing on before slipping it into the mail slot on the door. “I don’t feel righ leaving you here by yourself. The storms only going to get worse, so why not come home with us until your mom gets in. Don’t worry I left our home address and number for her to call once she gets home so….. UP!!” Jack wrapped his arm around me as we headed back to the sanctuary of the truck ignoring my protests the whole way. “Good news kids looks like your friend here is joining us for dinner.”


	2. Dinner with the Bakers

“Good news kids looks like your friend here is joining us for dinner.”

Zoe let out a high pitched squeal from the back and began jumping around, while Lucas just shook his head in disbelief. “You really gonna expose poor little o’ Jorie here to Mamma’s “cooking” now that’s just fuck’d up Pops. I’d rather run bare ass naked in this storm than eat whatever shitty gruel Mamma cooked up. Just sayng.”

“Lucas watch your fucking mouth BOY!!! Now I’m gonna let that one slide cause you know your Mamma works hard to put a meal on the table for your ungrateful ass, but no your Mamma’s not cooking tonight. Cause the stove went out again, so I got us take out from Andy’s barbeque.” Looking up at the rearview mirror I couldn’t help but see a look of relief come across the siblings faces as they began looking around the truck for the bag containing tonight’s dinner. Lucas found it first sending his sister a sly look as he began sorting through its contents.

“Lucas!! For fuck sake get the hell out of that or so help me.” Jake shouted as Lucas shot his old man a dirty look and put the bag back down, but not before the savory smells from the bag wafted throughout the truck causing my stomach to grumble out loud. I couldn’t remember the last time I actually had a proper meal. A side glace at Jake told me he had heard it too. I quickly looked away as my face flushed with embarrassment and I forced my self to stare out the window at the chaotic storm.

“Lucas hand me one of them rolls.”

“Aww come on old man that ant’ fair, how come you get to eat and we’re all stuck smelling it all th’ way home.”

“God damn it Lucas if you were a dog I’d drive you out to the middle of nowhere and ditch your ass. Now hand me a god damn roll you little ass stain or you an’t getting shit for dinner but your mamma’s leftovers from last night.”

Zoe went silent and paled while Lucas started making gagging noises from the back, then quickly pulled out a roll for his father looking pissed. “That’s jus fuckin cruel Pops. Real fucked up.” Jack rolled his eyes grabbing the roll out of his son’s hand before giving it to me. “Sorry bout my boy Lucas. He’s a good boy but can be a real asshole. My fault probably, here eat up you look as if you haven’t eaten all day.”

“Oh Jorie never eats daddy.”

“What’s that baby girl?” 

Jack glances up to his daughter in the rearview as Zoe leans in closer to the front seat. “I said.” Zoe clears her throat before continuing. “Jorie never eats. I’ve had the same lunch period as her for the last two years and she never brings a lunch to school, nor does she buy one from the cafeteria. Not once.” Lucas stopped texting on his phone upon hearing this and casts a sideward glance in my direction but doesn’t say anything. Shifting uncomfortably under his piercing stare I take a small bite and buttery bless fills my mouth I actually moan before I can catch myself. I’m quick to cover it up as a cough. Jack reaches over me getting something from the compartment without taking his eyes off the road and hands me a half spent coke before slamming it shut. “Thank you,” I said quietly before taking a sip. It’s luke warm but the best thing I’ve had all day. After finishing off the roll I noticed Jack watching me from the corner of my eye. “You’re welcome. I just hope you’re not on some fad diets like most girls your age. Nearly slapped Zoe last year when she tried to stop eating in order to lose weight for the track team.” 

“I……Daddy!!”

Luckily for the both of us Jack turned his attention back to the front as a large iron wrought gate came into view. It had been left open and Jack sighed in relief. 

“Finally home sweet home. Lucas grab them bags, Zoe, you and your friend get inside before the storm gets worse. I’m gonna take the truck around back, I hope the garage is open.”

As soon as the truck stopped Zoe and I made a mad dash for the front. “GOD DAMN IT OLD MAN!!” I turned to see what the commotion behind was all about only to find a mud soaked Lucas Baker holding the bags containing tonight’s dinner high above his head and Jack laughing hysterically as he pulled around the corner spinning his back tires as he went. “HE FUCKING DID THAT ON PURPOSE!!”

“You ok…”

“I’M FINE!” 

“Come on Lucas, let it go it’s freezing out here.” Zoe looked pissed as she turned toward the front door. Its was massive! Even though the house had definitely seen better days I could tell right away the baker’s had spent time and money trying to restore it to its former glory. “Sorry…..” I hadn’t realized I had been staring until Lucas spoke up. “For snapping at ya earlier. I……. it was an asshole thing to do. So…? Yeah.”

“It’s alrig…”

“NO IT AINT ALRIGHT. I was being a dick. Now lets get inside I’ve got mud sliding down my butt crack in the worst way.”

“You’re a butt crack.”

“Shut it Zoe.”

They continued bickering while I took in the site in front me noticing large stacks of paint cans, drywall, and floorboards piled high along the walls. Zoe waved her hand in front of my face. I realized that she must have asked a question and was waiting for me to respond. 

“Oh sorry what was that again.”

Sighing Zoe rolled her eyes before speaking again. “I said, what do you think? Daddy got this house as a wedding gift from his great Uncle. It doesn’t look like much but one day he hopes to turn this place into a haunted B&B.” She jumped excitedly grinning from ear to ear.

“Haunted!?!” I couldn’t hide my shock from hearing this but Zoe just laughed. “Sorry Jorie I didn’t think you’d be one those suckers who believe in ghosts. No this place isn’t really haunted it’s just we’ll tell people who stay here. Lucas and daddy have been using their tech and engineering knowledge to setup cameras and other what knots to fool people coming here into “thinking” its haunted. Plus tha place was built by a bootlegger so there are hidden passageways throughout the house and a morgue in the basement.”

“WAIT WHAT?!?!”

“Zoe shut up.”

“But I just wanted…”

“KIDS WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT TRACKING M--- OH!! I’m sorry, I didn’t know we had company.” Our attention fell upon an older woman standing in the hallway wiping her hands dry with an old dishtowel. “Well did the storm wash away your manners? I know I raise the both of you better then that.”

“SORRY!! MAMA!! Um… this is my friend Jorie Horris.”

“Hollis dimshit.”

Smack!!

“OW!! Damn it Zoe!!”

“She needed a ride home, but no one was there so daddy invited her to dinner, um Jorie this is our mamma Marguerite.”

“Its nice to meet you Mrs. Baker and thank you for inviting into your home. Zoe was just telling about your plans on turning it into a B&B. Your home is lovely.”

“Thank you!! It’s nice youngins today that STILL have some manners.” Marguerite looked over my shoulder to her two children and then down to the floor where the three of us had tracked in mud. “Its wonderful ya here. Lucas give me them bags and I’ll set up dinner on tha table but ONLY after you three remove your SHOES and take a shower upstairs. All three of ya look like drowned cats in a duffle bag. I’ll be up with a change of clothes just leave your wet things by tha door. Um…. Jorie I might have ta have you wear some of Lucas’s old things.” Her eyes flicked down to my chest before adding. “I don’t think that Zoe’s clothes would fit cha.” With that Marguerite left bags hanging from her arms as she took her leave.

“HAHAHAHA Ooh boy even MAMMA thinks your built like a thirteen year old choir boy HAHAHAHA OH MY GAWD WOOOHOOO DAMN!!!” Smack!! “DAMN IT ZOE!!!”

“JERK!!”

“BITCH!!!”

“You go ahead Jorie take the first one I’ll wait and find ya a pair a socks.” Zoe turned and looked down at my bare once we got to the top the stairs. “Lucas can show you where the towels are kept and how to work tha bath.” With that she turned and walked down the hall leaving me alone with Lucas for the first time. Awkwardly I turn back to him and found him leaning against the door rail studying his nails. His head snapped up in my direction once his sister closed the door to her room. He dramatically gestured me into a sizable bathroom.

“Ok now here’s where the towels are kept, an’ hot water’s here and cold water doesn’t do much so ya gotta watch it carefully. Soap and shampoo is in the cabinet over the sink.” Lucas stopped and stared at me before continuing. “You never used to be this quiet.”

“What?”

“Zoe might not remember you much but I remember when you and your grandmother went to the community center every Sunday. You weren’t so quiet then. What happened?”  
“So…sorry I…”

“No no no none of that. There’s nothing to be sorry for. Just noticed that you’re always closed off and never speak ta anyone, you didn’t used to be like that. That’s all. You…. You should laugh more often it’s nice.” If my grandmother had still been alive she would have pointed out how red my checks were upon hearing this. She always loved pointing out whenever I got embarrassed or blushed over the slightest thing. But she wasn’t……. I heard the door shut signaling that Lucas had left the room and that I was now alone. I quickly began removing the many layers of clothes I wore. Seven in total. That were now completely soaked through and started running the bath. After I removed my last layer of protection I found myself staring at my reflection in a full-length mirror tucked away in a small corner of the room.

I missed my grandmother when I lived with her I had felt safe every night before going to sleep. She always made sure I had enough to eat and clean clothes to wear before going out into the world, but that was a long time ago. The reason I wore so many layers now was to cover up the fact that my mother never feed me…… that she beat me daily and to protect myself from her husband who would try to………. touch me. This was the first time I ad really gotten a real look at what the years of abuse had done to my body over the years. I was painfully thin for my age with bones jetting out so sharply one would be afraid they’d someday cut through the skin entirely. Bruises and scars covered almost every inch of my body from the neck down. Little hallmarks on how much my own mother hated. You’re a little monster I should have aborted you when I had the chance. Going to my mother when I found out I was pregnant I was the worst mistake I ever made in my life……. Shhhhhh you’re going to be a good little girl aren’t you. That’s right don’t make a sound and you don’t want to wake up mommy now do you……… WHY THE HELL DID YOU SCREAM!!! YOU HEAR THAT!!!! SHE’ COMING!!! NOW YOU’RE GOING TO GET IT!!!

Shaking away my thoughts I forced myself away from the mirror and smacked right into something solid. Marguerite baker. I was so preoccupied with my thoughts I hadn’t even heard her come into the room, but now she stood with clothes in hand looking pale as a ghost, looking down at a girl that more resembled a broken old rag doll her grandmother had once lovingly kept, then a human being. “I’m…..I’mm so so so sorry…. I thought you….. I came in……I’ll these here…… dinner’s ready take your time.... Marguerite quickly handed me some of Lucas’s clothes before grabbing my wet one off the floor and leaving as quickly as she could. My heart pounded in my chest as panic set in. She knows. Whenever someone found out, they always tried to help me, and I began to fear for Marguerite. I wanted to run after her and….. What? 

Tell her she had the wrong idea. No. I could only hope that Mrs. Baker would do herself and her family a solid by turning a blind eye. Well that’s what everyone else who found out did. So I did the only thing I could do…… I quickly took my bath. Ten minutes later I found myself standing at the door trying to calm my nerves while dressed in a pair of Lucas’s old gym pants and a long sleeve t-shirt that simply read “Slaughter House Five.” Let’s get this over with, I told myself and dashed out into the hall. 

Smack! 

“OW….. Jorie? Ya need to warn a gal before running out like that.” Zoe looked up from the floor where I had knocked her on her ass in the middle of the hallway, drying her hair with a towel.

“I…. I really need to stop running people over in this house.”

“HUH? Jesus Jorie your soaking wet! Didn’t Lucas show you where the towels were? He’s useless! At least mom got you a pair of socks. Come on lets go eat I’m starving.”

“Where’s Lucas?” I felt myself blush for a second….WTF!! Thank god the lighting was too dim for Zoe to notice.

“HUUH? Oh yeah he already finished by the time I was done. Said he was going down stairs to help Mama, which really means he and Daddy are probably fighting over the best pickings. Come let’s go.”

We finally made it to the hallway leading to the kitchen when I noticed Lucas leaning against the wall with his back to us. Zoe gave me an odd look as we got closer we could hear Jack and Marguerite arguing in the dinning room. “JACK YOU DIDN’T SEE IT. I DID!! THAT POOR GIRL…”

“WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO MARGUERITE? GO TO HER PARENT’S HOME AND BEAT THEM!! IT’S NOT OUR PLACE.”

I felt my blood run cold as I realize Marguerite might not let this be and turned to Zoe hoping against hope that perhaps she hadn’t just heard that. Unfortunately from her paled expression she gave me I knew that she had. Marguerite and Jack stopped talking when they realized the three of us were ease dropping. “OH I see you guys finished washing up. Come on dinner ready. Everyone get a seat before it gets cold.”

Marguerite smile didn’t reach her eyes and Jack was unusually quiet as we filed in and took our seats. It couldn’t have felt more awkward as Marguerite began fussing over me by piling my plate as high as she could. Eventually Jack cut through the tension by asking us how our day was and what was going on at school. I was grateful towards for taking the weight off what my parents were doing to me, but Marguerite’s worried glances in my direction still had me on edge. 

“I’m going to try again for the track team captain again this year. I’m going up against Riley Umpsons this time around so I pretty much got it in the bag.”

“That’s nice Sweetie, don’t you think so Jack. Our little Zoe team captain I can’t wait to tell Martha from church. What about you Lucas how school?”

“Shitty just like this coffee.”

“Lucas James Baker THAT IS NOT DINNER ROOM CONVERSION!!! At least you could tell us about your tech club activities.”

“Oh….. yeah the entire club could SUCK MY BALLS while working my shaft. And I’ma just giving Jorie a friendly warning about the coffee as I don’t think she ever had a cup in her life”

He was right since Marguerite came around the table handing out mugs filled with an oily black substance I had been taking bites of food while pondering what it would taste like. I know Mamma and Seth drank this stuff with vigor but I had never had it myself.

“Oh my coffee is NOT that bad. Go ahead Jorie you might find you like it.”

I looked around the table and everyone had a cup so it couldn’t taste that bad could it. Grabbing the cup in both hands while noticing that Lucas shifted his entire body around in his chair towards me while hiding a smirk behind his hand. At this I looked over to Mrs. Baker as she gave me a hopeful look. The polite thing to do would be to take a drink of the coffee and politely tell Mrs. Baker it was the best I’ve ever had, even if I didn’t like it. It was how my Grandmother had raised me. Raising the cup to my lips I hesitantly took a sip…….. NOPE!! OMG!!! NO, NO, NO, NO HOW DO PEOPLE DRINK THIS!! Lucas barked out laughter as I went pale and started choking on the brew as Marguerite ran to get me a cup of ice water. HOW THE HELL DO PEOPLE DRINK THIS AND WHY IS IT SALTY!?! I tried to swallow but it kept coming back up so I ended spitting it back in the cup. Zoe began rubbing my back as she took the offending drink away from me.

“OHHHHHHH DAMN JORIE guess we know the answer to the age old question do you spit or swallow.”

“LUCAS!!”

“What she found it funny.”

Despite my early fear about Marguerite and earlier conversion I found myself hysterically laughing while I wiped my face with a napkin and swig of water from the glass handed to me. Soon everyone joined in. I doubt my grandmother would have applied her rules of edicate if she had ever tried Marguerite shitty coffee, but at least she would have found my react funny. A knock at the front door interrupted the good mood and Mrs. Baker rose to answer it.

“ALRIGHT ALIRGHT I’MA COMIN! You guys continue eating and I’ll see who is at our door at this hour. My word its still raining cats and dogs out there.”

Wiping tears from my eyes I felt all the tension drain from my body it was however short lived by the stranger following closely behind Mrs. Baker as she returned.

“Jo… Jorie your father is here to pick you up.” She casted a worried look at her husband, as she made her way into the room. Tension swept over my body as Sheriff Seth Goodwin walked into the dinning room and everyone went quiet.

“Well Jorie you gonna introduce me to your friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry took me so long i finally got a copy of resident evil 7 and having been playing through to get a better feel for the characters. more chapters will becoming soon. this one was a bit of a b!tch to write but I've got the outlines for at least ten more chapters there will be other POV as the story progresses and lots of smut coming. and sorry this chapter is long but I'm trying to fill in a backstory before Evelyn shows up at the Bakers there will also be a Lucas POV during the sisters chapter.


	3. This isnt the way home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Baker's meet Jorie's stepfather Seth. However things don't as planned when Seth takes her away back towards her home.

“Well Jorie you gonna introduce me to your friends.”

A cold sensation began forming in the pit of my stomach as my stepfather strolled pass Mr. Baker like he owned the place. “Sorry to bother you folks I’m Sheriff Goodwin Jorie’s stepfather, saw your note, decided to come get Jorie before the storm got any worse.” His eyes found me once again and I felt like I was going to puke. “Didn’t know she had “friends” this far out into the swamps.” When he didn’t break eye contact Marguerite took her chance to get as far away from him as she could get. I didn’t blame her. Seth had always been a creepy bastard to look at. My mother had obvious not married him for his looks. He stood almost as tall as Jack but didn’t have his build. Tall and lanky with a heavy beer gut that somehow always peeked out under his shirt. But it was his eyes that spooked most folks. Hazel to the point of almost being yellow they seemed to glow unnatural against his tanned face that was marred by patches of darken moles. Aside from that he could have passed for an Elvis impersonator all be it a bad one. Muttonchops included. I hadn’t realized I had been crushing Zoe’s hand until she cried out in pain. Seth’s attention immediately focused on her and I felt panic hammering away in my chest.

“Now Jorie where ARE your manners young lady? You haven’t introduced your little friend here.” His lips lifted upward to form a crooked smile just a few inches from her face. 

“I…..I’m Zo..ee Baker sir.” Zoe paled as my stepfather placed his hand on her knee, giving it a soft squeeze. Jack and Lucas were on their feet immediately both wearing confused and perturbed expressions. My stepfather ignored their sudden outburst and continued rubbing Zoe’s leg.

“It’s nice ta meet chu Zo….eee.” Seth chuckled. “You should come by the house someday and stay the night. Keep Jorie company I’m sure the missus and I would be glad to have you over. Wouldn’t you like that?”

“NNo!!” I acted quickly to pull Zoe out of her chair and away from Seth. Rising to his feet once more Seth towered over me looking pissed.

“Now Jorie no need to be rude. I’ll say I thought your Mother and I taught you better then that. You folks really have a nice home here but I’m here for Jorie. Sorry she has imposed on you good folks for so long but her mother is worried and I have to get her home.”

“Jorie an’t imposing on anyone SIR!” Jack stood fuming behind us fists clinched to his sides. “Now if you haven’t noticed we’re all in the middle of dinner, AT LEAST you could let the girl finish her plate or wait until her clothes were done in tha wash.” Both Jack and Seth stared down each from across the dinning room, each sizing the other up. “I’LL GET COFFEE!!!” Marguerite suddenly and very loudly exclaimed before hopping out her seat and into the kitchen. She came back with steaming cup of joe while smiling at Seth. “Now I know ya in a hurry to get back home, but at least have a cup of my special blend of coffee. I’ve been trying out new recipes I read about in my magazines. Did you know there’s a coffee shop in New York that cuts the bitterness of their coffee by putting a little sea salt in with a beans!” Seth stared at the cup in her hands before taking it from her. Marguerite looked hopeful as he took a sip. Without warning Seth turned his head spitting out the coffee all over the table ruining the food that sat upon it, before slamming down the cup causing it to break. “That’s the shitest cup of coffee I’ve ever had in my life. Come on Jorie we’re leaving!!” Without another word Seth grabbed me and started pulling me through the house, Marguerite following close behind.

“WHA…..WAIT SHE DOESN’T EVEN HAVE SHOES ON!!” 

“She’ll be fine Jorie’s got a spare set of shoes in my cruiser.” He was lying. I only had the one pair. Seth forced open the front door and the storm nearly took the doors off the hinges. It was far worse then we had left the school. Most the lawn in front of the Baker’s home was flooded. I didn’t want to leave, but I needed to leave before things got worse. “Jorie now say goodbye to your…..”friends” you don’t want to upset your mamma now do you.”

“Jack……do something.” Marguerite whispered to her husband. I turned and smile the best I could. Whatever Seth and my Mother had planned for me……I just wrapped my arms around Zoe pulling her into a bear hug. “I’m so so sorry.” I turned to Lucas but before I could even get a word out Seth began pulling me through the rain towards his cruiser. I barely made it inside before Seth slammed the door shut, before getting in he flashed the Baker’s a smile. “Thanks for looking after my girl for me.” From the passenger side I could see Jack was livid without looking away he whispered something before both he and Lucas disappeared into the house. Seth got in a second later and floored out the Baker’s front gate clipping it on his way out.

“You didn’t have to do that.” The silence was deafening. Seth didn’t say a word instead took a moment to light up a cigarette and taking a long drag. I didn’t like it when Seth was too quiet. “The….. they were nice. No one was home and I couldn’t get in. They just…”

“Who’s the boy?” A flash of lit up the sky nearly blinding me. I almost didn’t hear his question as the following thunder shook the car leaving my ears ringing. Seth seemed to take no notice of the weather though and continued picking up speed.

“Can you please slow down?”

“I think I asked you a question baby girl. Now I’ll only ask this once again,” Seth brought the cigarette close to my face before flicking an ash at me. “Who. is. the. boy?”

“Just a friend. Can you please slow down? PLEASE!!” Adrenalin coursed its way through my veins as he picked up speed oblivious to my growing panic as I realized I no longer recognized the road we were on.

“You fuck him yet?” The acidic smell of beer brushed across my face as Seth turned down another side path, barely slowing down as he made the turn.

“Whe…..where are we going this isn’t the way home.” Seth remained eerily quiet as the cruiser continued down another darken path with out slowing down in the slightest. Finally I gathered enough courage to look in Seth’s direction and watched him snuff out his cigarette on the dash.

“Jorie, Jorie, Jorie……. What in the world am I going to do with you.”

“He’s justa friend….. he is MY friend Zoe’s brother.. I … I don’t really know him Pleasseee don’t do this!”

The car finally slowed to a stop once we reached a clearing somewhere deep in the swamplands just outside Dulvey. 

“You want him to fuck you don’t chu Jorie?”

“No…..”

“Yes….. why else would you keep him a secret from me and your mama?” Vomit rushed into my throat as I felt Seth’s hand on my thigh, his fingers rubbing their way closer to my core. I pushed my body farther away from his but found no escape as he continued to explore my inner thighs. “You’re wearing HIS clothes, am I right?” His fingers pushed over my sex briefly before pushing upward and under the shirt I was wearing. “You’re soaking them in your sweet scent. Boys like Lucas Baker only think of one thing Jorie….” His hand cupped my right breast pinching the tit with the same fingers he used to smoke his cigarette with. I turned in his direction and found him inches from me, already working off his belt with his other hand. “And that baby girl is fucking.”

Before I could react Seth pressed his face against mine, I felt something cold and slimy force its way into my mouth and gagged.

“STOP!!”

“Come on Jorie be a good little girl and it’ll be over before you know it.” He was panting as his hands became more aggressive in their approach, finding their way under the protective layer clothing, down between my legs. I screamed bloody murder as he forced a finger inside, earning me an elbow to the face with enough force my head bounced off the window behind me. Red flashed across my vision as I became slightly disoriented. “Don’t make me hurt you baby girl you find out you’ll like it.” 

Like hell I would!!

A feeling of triumph flooded me as my right hand found what I’d been searching for since his assault began. Gripping tightly in my right hand I slammed the cruiser’s handheld receiver into Seth’s ear with every ounce of strength I had. An ear-shattering shriek filled the car from the radio and Seth flung himself off me.

“YOU FUCKING BITCH!!!!”

Pulling the release my door I took off running. I know running through a swamp in the dead of night during the worst storm of the year wasn’t the smartest thing I’ve ever done, but I would rather be eaten alive by gators then raped by my stepfather. I made about two thirds of the way to the nearest tree line before my left leg sank ankle deep into a patch of soft mud. I could hear Seth gaining of my position as I fanatically tried to free myself. Before I could completely free my leg Seth slammed into me. A crunching sound cut through me as my body twisted over my trapped limb. Through the shock of what just happened i was vaguely aware of Seth dragging me back towards the car whilst I stared at my lifeless foot sliding around uselessly underneath me. 

There was no escaping it now. I couldn’t run on a broken ankle. My stepfather was going to rape me and there was nothing I could do about it but scream. Seth threw me on top hood with enough force to break another rib. Knocking the wind out of me. 

“Thought you’d never shut up.” My wrists hurt as Seth pulled them farther closer to the windshield wipers before trying them off with his belt. My feet dangled just above the ground. I could feel him pulling the sweats from my hips and letting them fall past my ankles to the mud below. “I’m doing you a favor baby girl. After all it’s a father’s duty to teach little girls about men and boys.”

You’re not my father you sick FUCK!!

I threw up.

“You fucking disgusting little bitch. LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY CAR! After this you’re gonna wash it before I even let you in the house. Maybe I’ll even tell your mother want you’ve done. Disgusting.”

Someone please help me. I don’t want this. Please. Help me. I felt completely alone as I could Seth getting himself ready behind me. Gripping my hips. Grunting. Almost animalistic sound letting me the act was about to take place. I let my eyes close. Shutting myself off as my resolve to fight left me. Instead I forced myself to retreat within, thinking only of warm Sunday afternoons filled with the smells of fresh lemon flavored sugar cookies and my grandmother’s warm embrace. I waited for it to be over.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THAT GIRL!!!!”


	4. Saved by Santa Clause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jorie is saved......... by a bearded man who isnt so jolly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it taking me awhile to post these chapters. yes im dropping several today. been busy about to became an aunt for the second time and after playing the not a hero dlc i felt my original ending just didnt fit the way i wanted the story to end, so i started over from scratch. not the story so far but im currently rewriting and changing the story and how it ends. let me know what you guys think. i love reading your comments.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THAT GIRL!!!!”

Heavy footfalls snapped me out of my trance, as did the sounds of a fist hitting flesh from behind me. Seth let go and hits the mud like a sack of potatoes. “YOU BROKE MY FUCKING NOSE!!!”

“I’M ABOUT TO BREAK MORE THEN THAT BOY!!!” More sounds of something hitting flesh and bone resound around me. I was just too weak to lift my head to see what was going on. But it sounded like Seth was losing the fight. Finally silence fell and I began to panic a little. I felt the sweats being pulled back up around my waist before I saw a hunting knife cut the straps holding me in place. I began crying. Whoever saved me kept me from crumbling to the ground.

“You’re okay now he can’t hunt you no more.” I turned to look up at my savior. Santa Claus? Okay now I know I’ve lost my mind. “Can you walk?”

Shaking my head I pointed at my injured foot. Santa…. Or whoever this guy was started examining the injury. “Jesus…. Okay sorry bout its gonna hurt like hell.” Before I could ask what he was going to do I heard the snap of my ankle being set back in place. I screamed. “Its okay its okay. The worst part is over, but I don’t have anything to properly mend it here.” He said while tying it in place with his belt. “My brother’s got a place not to far from here, lets get out of here before the pig wakes up.”

Hoisting me up in his arms Mr. Claus ran off in the direction of the main road leading back toward the Baker’s home. My head rolled back as the effects of being in shock wore off and I became increasingly aware of every injury inflicted on me during my attack. Surprisingly my savior became aware of my pain but didn’t slow in pace, instead tried his best not to move me about as much. 

“Joe.”

“Wh..what?”

“Joe Baker that’s my name what’s yours missy?”

“Jo….hmmmm…….Jorie Hol……iss.” I managed to get out.

“Okay Jorie. Wait here one sec while I get some dumbasses attention. Don’t you worry now I’m not leaving ya.”

Without another word Joe laid me down on the side of the road before grabbing a large stone tossing it between both hands like a baseball. Looking down at me Joe smiled. “You like sports girl. Watch this!” I didn’t move a muscle as he reared back like an all-star pitcher and let the rock fly. The sound of breaking glass let me know he’d hit his target. Breaks screeched along with the smell of burning rubber within just inches of us.

“WHAT THE HELL?!?! UNCLE JOE?”

“Hey Lucas, Jacky Boy nice night for driving uh?”

“Uncle Joe we don’t have time to---“

“Open the back seat shithead I’ve an injured girl need to take her to the hospital.”

“NO!!”

“JORIE!?!”

Lucas hopped out of the passenger side of Jack’s truck and was at my side in seconds. “SHIT! What the hell----?”

“You know this girl?”

“Yeah Uncle we know her, she’s a friend of Zoe’s. What in happened.”

“Never mind that numb nuts get the back door open we need to get her to the hospital.”

“I said no!! No hospital. Please!”

“Alright no hospital. Lucas get in the back, Jacky boy help me with her legs watch out with her left ankle it’s broken. I also think one of her ribs might fractured.”

“Uncle Joe she needs a god damn DOCTOR not a first aid kit or one of mama’s fucking herbal cures!”

“You better watch that god damn mouth of yours boy I an’t your daddy.”

“Dr. Paul Nolan call him he’ll come 455-872-7645. Call him.”

“Lucas, give me your cell phone. Jorie don’t you worry, you’re safe now.” Jack said as he and his brother slid me into the back seat.

Lucas took off his hoodie wrapping it around me trying to keep me warm while Jack takes off at neck breaking speed and Joe dials the number I gave him. I could hear him talking to the doctor as I slowly drifted off to sleep.


	5. Lucas and the girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas's POV

Lucas

Jorie whimpered slightly in her sleep as Daddy did a U-turn and floored back to the house. Gritting my teeth at the reckless speed Daddy was driving I tried to hold on to Jorie the best I could without causing her anymore pain. I wanted to kill her stepfather. Looking down at her I rememorized every last bruise, cut, and scar she had on her while gently caressing her face as she slept. He was going to feel them all. Every fucking last one. He was going to pay. My thoughts of what I was going to do to Jorie’s parents where halted by the squealing of breaks as my father narrowly missed running the truck through the front doors. Both him and Joe were out before the truck even stopped moving. Joe appeared at my door waiting to take Jorie into the house. I didn’t want to hand her off to anyone and Joe wasn’t in the mood for any of my shit. I gave her up without a fight. Mama and Zoe were already at the door looking wide eyed at the scene before them.

“Out tha way Marguerite!”

“OH MY GOD JACK WHAT HAPP-,”

“Not now Mar just get out tha way. Get tha first aid kit. ZOE! Grab some spare clothes and some towels. Meet us up in the master bedroom. Tha bed there should be big enough for the doctor to work on her.”

“WHAT DOCTOR WHY AN’T YOU GUYS TAKING HER TO THE HOSPITAL!!!!”

“She didn’t want to go to tha hospital. Damn near panicked when we tried to take her. Joe go on up I’ll be there in a minute. LUCAS! Get the some blankets from tha laundry and some gauze from my study….. GO BOY!!!”

Fuck you old man. You don’t have ta yell at me I’m already moving. Yell at Zoe! All she’s doin is standing off in the corner staring at Jorie like she’s got a second head growing out ta her shoulder. For christ sake. I swear to god I’m adopted. Or mama had an affair. I stop off at the kitchen for a drink before heading over to the laundry room and survey the mess of what father had done to the oven. Looks like he about fixed it. Looks like I’ma gonna have to break it…… again. Slamming my drink down on the counter I head off to the laundry room and find Zoe rummaging through her clothes looking for something that Jorie can wear. Nothing she is picking out would fit her nor would be practical to recover in. Finally I throw her one of my hunting flannels and a pear of my old boxers. Zoe picks the boxers up and gave me a look.

“What?”

“I’m not giving these to her.”

“Why not they’re clean.”

“That’s not tha point.”

“What’s wrong with them.”

“REALLY?!?”

“You can’t put an injured girl in skinny jeans, sis. She’ll need something to move around in while her leg heals.”

I grabbed what I came for and left as Zoe flipped me the finger. Bitch. Upstairs the gaze wasn’t too hard to find……. It was in the same drawer Daddy had kept Grandpa James’s false teeth in. God damn it. Maybe they wouldn’t need to use it on Jorie, but something told me they probably would. By the time I got back to my parents room the doctor was already there cutting away Jorie’s clothing while Uncle Joe set up an IV rack. Mama spotted me in the doorway and quickly relieved of my items before slamming the door in my face. Are all the women in this house complete and utter bitches? Its not like I could see anything from where I stood. And a thank you would have been nice by the way. Fuck!

“Do you think she’ll be okay?”

I looked down and to my left to see Zoe sitting on the floor with her back pressed against the wall looking worried. It looked like she had been crying. How had I not seen her there? Sighing I rubbed the back of my neck.

“She’ll be fine,” I gritted the words through my teeth. “She’s stronger then you think.” It pissed me off. My sister barely knew Jorie for only but a few hours. Now she’s acting like they’ve been best friends for years. You don’t even know her goddamn middle name. Lisette! Her birthday. February the eleventh. Favorite flower. Lilies of the valley. Her grandmother grew them just for her every spring. Now my whole family is treating me like some outsider that knows nothing. BULLSHIT! Maybe I know everything because I’ve been watching her from the crowd but that doesn’t make me any less deserving of concern when it came to her. FUCK! I should have known this shit was going on. Why didn’t I know things were THIS bad with her parents? Thinking about it just made me want to kill them all over again. I kicked the door.

I went to kick it a second time when door flew open and mama came out looking pissed before shoving a bundle of bloody clothes covered in mud. “Lucas I need you to go down in the basement and destroy these. If the cops come they can’t be found here. Got it?”

“Yes ma’am. Is Jorie?... How is she do…..?” The look on Mama’s face cut me off mid sentence forcing my trap shut. “She’ll be fine!!! JUST GET RID OF THEM CLOTHES!” She pulled Zoe into the room before slamming the door shut in my face again. FUCK YOU!!! Every last one of you. Looking down I realized the good doctor had cut off every piece of Jorie’s clothing…… And it hit me. Jorie’s naked on the other side of that door….. I don’t know whether to be elated or miserable as fuck. In the end I simple turned away and make my way down into the basement to “get rid” of her borrowed clothes, which were now reduced to cut up dirty blood stained rags. Didn’t see the point in burning them, even if the sheriff came sniffing around I doubt he smart enoughto realize what they once were. I had to get away to clear my head. I don’t know how but I’m gonna make them pay for they had done to her.. Throwing down the clothes on a table I spied with my little eye something pink and girly. Jorie may have borrowed one of my favorite shirts and a pair of pants but these definitely hers. Running my fingers over I didn’t see the point in burning them and without a second thought I shoved my newly acquired treasure into the pockets before chunking the rest into the incinerator.

As I pushed open the door to get back into the main part of the house, I heard it. 

“NO!!! YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND! No one can help that girl. You think I enjoy knowing what goes on in THAT house. Her grandmother was my best friend. I grew up knowing her. I was the doctor who brought Jorie into this world. It breaks my heart knowing what her granddaughter goes through. But her stepfather is the town sheriff and her mother runs the hospital, that’s why she didn’t want to go there. Doing so would’ve just put her back in her stepfather’s clutches and you would have been arrested for assault. You think you are the first to want to stop THIS! Her sixth grade teacher was raped and beaten. She left town and never looked back. When I tried our good sheriff picked up my eight-year-old daughter FROM school stating I had been in an accident. He returned her later that night and she refused to talk to me about what he did. Four days later he sent pictures confirming my worst fears. I’ve done all I can to help her.”

“YOU FUCKING COWARD!!”

“JOE DON’T YOU DARE!! NOT IN MY HOUSE!!”

“MARGUERITE SHUT THE HELL UP THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND THE “GOOD” DOCTOR!!”

“DON’T YOU FUCKING TALK TO MY WIFE LIKE THAT!! BROTHER OR NO BROTHER I’LL BEAT YOUR ASS!!”

“BRING IT JAKIE BOY IF YOU THINK YOU CAN!!”

“I SAID NOT IN MY GOD DAMN HOUSE TAKE IT OUTSIDE!!!”

Slipping past the adults while they had their little spat I made my way back up stairs to check up on Jorie. Surely Zoe was being a nuisance. I’d just shoo the bitch out and make sure Jorie got her rest. Outside my parent’s room I noticed the door somewhat a jar with the racket going on downstairs it was a wonder the whole town couldn’t hear that shit.

“Zoe? Ya in here?” Peeking around the door I didn’t find Zoe but Jorie was trying to sit up in bed. “What in hell are you doing?”

Jorie squeaked in surprise and looked up at me in shock. Before blushing and quickly looking away. “Sor..” 

“I told not to say that word anymore.” I pushed my way into the room before I stopped with the realization. Jorie wasn’t trying to sit up in bed, she was yanking up the sheets from the bed….. OH SHIT! I felt the blood rushing to my head. I just burned her clothes and the adults hadn’t dressed her yet in the clothes Zoe grabbed for her. “I UH… YOU want me to leave. I’ll leave. I’m justa gonna go. ”My god I’m fidgeting like a ten year old that just came across his father’s porno collection.

“NO! It’s ok. You can stay.”

“Nah I don’t want to die today at the hands of my dad and uncle.”

“I just wanted to say thank you.” Her barely put out a whisper I also didn’t hear her.

Looking down the hall making sure my parents weren’t on their way up I closed the door before turning back to her. “For what? I didn’t do nothing it was my uncle—“

“You guys saved me tonight. In more ways then one if I had gone home instead of…. Thank you.” She looked down at her hands shaking in her lap. Without warning she suddenly reached out for a plastic bottle on the nightstand knocking it over.

“Here.” Picking the bottle I glanced over to the table noticing the doc had left out some type of test kit before handing over the bottle to Jorie. “What this for?”

“It’s a rape kit,”

“A rape kit.” I said through gritted teeth.

“He didn’t rape me, but he got close. Closer then he has ever gotten before. Doc just wanted to be su—“

I didn’t mean to wrap my arms around her nor did I mean to lay my head in lap. Usually I’m more careful about my emotions but when it came to Jorie I couldn’t keep up appearances. 

“Luc—“

“I’m glad you’re alright.” Getting up I start for the door I could hear someone coming up the stairs. “If you need anything Zo and I are just down the hall. Even if its just to play cards call me. Maybe I’ll bring you something to read other then Mama’s civil war romance novels.” Pointing to the stack of books by the bedside. She giggled at that. “I will. Thanks again Lucas.”

Without another word I slipped out as Mama rounded the corner as I stomped my way to my room. Barely making it in before my anger exploded sending my fist through the dry wall right down in to a stud.

“BITCH MOTHER FUCKER SON OF DICK MUNCHING ASSHOLE FUCKING SHITHEADED LICKER!!!” Kicking a crate I sent it flying into the opposite wall before toppling over my bookshelf kicking its contents randomly about the room. All the while ignoring the blood pouring from my knuckles.

“Hurts don’t it.”

Caught of guard I turned and found Uncle Joe standing in my doorway. Uncle Joe always had an unnerving effect of being able to sneak up on a person without them knowing it. One of these days I’d have to have him teach me that trick. Looking down at my hand I noticed the blood was already starting clot. The Baker men always were fast healers. I dropped it to my side before looking back at him. “It’s fine.”

“I’m not talking about your god damn hand boy. It hurts that you can’t always protect the ones you love.”

“What!?! Jorie? She’s Zoe friend. You don’t know what you’re talking about. I barely know her.”

“Now that’s bullshit and we both know Lucas, so stop trying to bullshit a bullshitter. If I remember correctly, when of course you first started building your little inventions, there was a girl who with every competition would win first place while you won second or third. Every year you would build something bigger and better not to impress the judges.” He picked up one of my trophies off the floor. “Nah you didn’t go there for them. Nope you would stand at your booth looking around when you thought no one else was watching you just to steal glances at her. I began thinking to myself damn that boy has got IT bad. And then one year that little girl stopped showing up and then the next year you stopped showing up. Saying it was a waste of your time. I always wanted to know what happened to that little girl. She’s Jorie isn’t she?”

Silence.

“Thought so. Bad shit happens to good people Lucas. It happened to her. It happened to her Grandmother Ann. It happened to a good woman like your Aunt Ginny. My wife. You can’t always protect the ones you love but you can be there when THEY need you the most. Got that boy!”

“Yeah.”

“Good now clean up this mess, bandage your god damn hand, and stop acting like a fucking five year old who just found out that Santa doesn’t exist. Right now she needs YOU. Stop sulking like a brat.”

With that the door slammed shut and Uncle Joe was gone causing the shelf next to it to come crashing down. While just stood there amongst the chaos, I knew he was right. Just didn’t want to admit it.

“Fuck!”


	6. A Safe Place

“You know I think ma boy Lucas has a crush on you.” Marguerite said while applying shampoo to my dirt-incrusted hair. “You know I’ve never in my life seen that boy pamper and fawn over…. anyone in my life. Not the way he does with you.”

I felt a blush creep its way across my face. It had been over an hour since Lucas left me alone. Practically running from the room. I didn’t blame him most people in Dulvey either turned a blind eye or abandoned me once they found out about the abuse. I didn’t want to be abandoned again, that’s not how my grandmother raised me. Nor did I want to push him away in fear of being abandoned again. I spent must of the last several of junior high and high school being that “quiet” girl that sits in the back never making friends. In a way it served me well up until Chem class. No one wanted to be my lab partner and no one wanted to be Lucas’s partner so the teacher just put us together. Lucas was quiet around me at first. I had a feeling that he didn’t like me at all but slowly he began having conversations with me or would try and make me laugh by mocking the teacher’s lectors on different chemical formulas. That year AP Chem became my favorite class. Something I looked forward to. That was also the same year someone began leaving me granola bars and bags of chips for me during lunch. Which I can only assume was Zoe’s doing since no one else would have noticed I never ate. I didn’t want to loose either of them.

“”I don’t know about him liking me but Lucas seems…. Nice.”

“Well just let him down gently. Lucas may not look it but he is one of those sensitive types of boys. I hate seeing him get his heart broken.”

I almost laughed. Were we talking about the same Lucas Baker? THE Lucas Baker I know pissed in the captain of our school’s football team helmet last week for shits and giggles. This was also the same Lucas Baker who left the room shortly after finding out my stepfather tried to rape me without saying a word. And hasn’t dropped by since. Zoe did. After Lucas left Marguerite “tried” feeding me not the BBQ from tonight’s dinner. Nope Seth ruined pretty everything, so she reheated the leftovers from the night before. The paled faces of her children came apparent to me as she a bowl in front of me. Every unidentifiable bit within was the same rustic brown color. I forced a smile as she lifted the first spoonful to my mouth. Instantly I was hit with taste of overly burnt gristled fat and enough spices to put an Indian restaurant to shame. By my Grandmother’s instilled good manners was the only way I could it down. Marguerite fed me six me more spoon fulls by the time Jack came back and shooed her away exclaiming I needed to take my medication. Zoe followed in suit carrying to pillowcases she said were full of goodies. One look of the half empty bowl next to me and her elated face became one of pity. Jack left saying he needed to take Joe back to one of his hunting “cabins” telling Marguerite it was best if he wasn’t here if anyone came looking for him or me. 

Once he was gone Marguerite peeled back the covers and Zoe got her first impressions of how bad my injuries were. Zoe rushed off to start a bath while Marguerite helped me to the toilet to allow me to relieve myself. Peeing hurt like hell and Marguerite sent Zoe to fetch more towels while I wailed in pain. Marguerite just wrapped me in her arms till my crying subsided. It had been a long, long time since anyone has comforted me in any way. I almost forgot how good it felt.

“You’re safe now Jorie.” Marguerites said as she rinsed my hair out bringing me back to the present. “Jack… No one in THIS house is going to give you up without a fight.”

That’s what I was afraid of. The Baker’s didn’t know the danger they were in by helping me. But still it felt nice having someone who actually would; I just hoped they wouldn’t live to regret it. Zoe came in with towels and a change of clothing for me and helped Marguerite walk me back to the bedroom.

“Lucas Baker WHAT are you doing behind my dresser?”

SMACK!

“God damn it.” Lucas crawled out from behind the dresser looking somewhat guilty as he rubbed the top of his head before moving it back it place revealing an old tv set and vcr. “Look I figured since Jorie can’t sleep cause her con-cus-sion I’d bring in Dad’s old set from game room so she could watch tv or a movie.” 

“Well that was mighty nice of you Lucas.”

Lucas flipped on the set and began messing with the bunny ear receiver on the back of the set trying to get anything but static while Marguerite and Zoe helped me into bed. “Over the covers or under the covers sweetie.”

“Under.”

“Ok Zoe help me pull them back then we can get Jorie into bed. Remember NO sleeping!!”

Zoe climbed onto the bed pulling the covers back as she helped her mother lift my busted leg over helping me settle in the middle of it and pulling the covers over back it place. Lucas smacked the TV hard while cussing under his breath.

“Lucas!! Hit that one more time--.”

“Sorry Mamma damn thing’s not giving me anything but static.”

“Course not idiot the powers out in town no local channels are going to work….moron.”

“Zoe!!”

Lucas shot his sister a dirty look before sighing. “Guess I’ll go see what movies we got. I doubt Jorie will want to watch football’s greatest touchdowns are whatever Dad’s got lying around up here. Bitch.”

“DAMN IT LUCAS LANGAUGE!!”

“Beat ya to it!” Zoe said rolling her eyes before grabbing one of the pillowcases she brought in earlier, up turning it on the bed revealing several videotapes. Lucas grabbed one and began examining it closely.

“Zoe, where did you get these?”

“From your private stash, don’t worry I left your precious porn collection alone.”

“MOTHERFUC---- LEAVE MY SHIT ALONE ZOE!!”

“LUCAS!! ZOE BAKER may I remind you two you are in the presence of a guest in OUR house and that neither of you are too old for a swat on the ass. Zoe what’s in the other bag.”

“……….Snacks.”

“Zoe Marie Baker you know how I feel about junk food in this house where did you get them at this time of night.”

“………… Lucas’s private stash.”

“DAMN IT ZOE STA--.”

“Lucas one more word and I’ll have your Father feed you an entire bar of soap when he gets back. Now if you three are still hungry I could just go downstairs and reheat….”

“NO!”

“NO!!”

“No thank you Ma’am I’m good.”

“Alright JUST THIS ONCE I don’t want either of you making a habit of this. Lucas you got anything to say?”

“Nope I don’t want Daddy to feed me a bar of soap when he gets so….”

Marguerite sighed heavily before giving her son a “don’t test me boy” look. “I’m going to finish cleaning up the kitchen and wait for your Father. I’ll be back in an hour with more medicine for Jorie. I better not come back to the two of you acting like little hooligans. So BEHAVE.”

Lucas started up the movie he was holding into the vcr as Marguerite left, stomping her way down the hall. Zoe started pulling out cans of soda, candy, and other treats from the bag as Lucas sat on the bed next to me.

“Lucas what are you doing?”

“Watching the movie.”

“No you dolt WHY are you on the bed? What wrong with the chair over there?”

“Its uncomfortable and the bed is big enough for all three of us. So I don’t see the problem here.”

“You’re squishing Jorie.”

“No I’m not.”

“YES YOU ARE!!”

“No I am not. Now watch the damn movie and shut up. If anyone’s squishing Jorie it’s your fat ass.”

“Actually I’m good..”

“See I’m not squishing her. Now hand me one of MY sodas and shut up the movies starting.”

Humph.


	7. The Night of the Deadly Undead

An hour later both Zoe and I sit in shock watching some topless b-rated actress runs down an alleyway followed closely by a laughing mechanical zombie. Lucas is just sitting next to us grinning at our reactions and of course the girl runs into a dead end. And of course they did the classic close up of the girl screaming but unlike most horror films the scene showed mostly her tits.

“Zoe what movie are we watching?”

“Uuuhhhhhh?”

Lucas started giggling next to me and leaned in for a better look. Of both of our reactions. I’m pretty sure he knew what was going to happen next. Cause the next showed the zombie inching closer to the girl then stopped just feet away from her while she screamed her head off.

“Lucas where in hell did you find a movie like this?” 

The bed was shaking now as Lucas tried to suppress his laughter. This movie was….. fucked up. And getting more fucked up with every scene. For tense a few seconds the zombie didn’t do anything other then just stand there and the actress finally stopped screaming for a second. That was when the undead corpse reached down and undid his fly….slowly. That’s it I was done when I saw a five foot long male appendage with a miniature grotesque version of the zombie’s actually head came out and began attacking the actress. The scene began cutting back and forth between the laughing zombie and the actress screaming as chucks of flesh were being. There is no way in hell the human body could contain THAT much blood. Zoe and I both simultaneously dropped our snacks, loosing our appetite completely.

“ZOE I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU LEFT HIS PORN COLLECTION ALONE!!!”

“I DID!!! Or I thought I did. I didn’t know this was going to--.”

A loud crash could be heard from where Lucas was sitting as he rolled off the edge laughing his ass off at us. He finally crawled as way back up as a flash played across the screen as a nuclear bomb went off in the distance. How??? Sure enough once the light faded it showed a scene of the zombie with a pipe through its head. End credits. Nope. Cause shortly after the main actor leaves thinking the zombie is gone and done for, the rubble from yes you guessed it where its dick would be begins moving and laugher can be heard. WHAT…THE...UTTER…FUCK??

“Did we just watch a zombie themed porno?”

Lucas gets up still laughing and grabs another tape. “Adorable. Just adorable. No Jorie this ain’t a porno but it is Europian. PHSHAHAHAHA. YOU SHOULD SEE YOUR FACES. Hey you guys you gonna watch the squeal.”

They MADE a squeal!!

“NO!”

“NO!!”

Lucas just lost it falling to the floor in hysterics. Who in their right would green light a movie like this? Who in their right mind would say, “You know what the chainsaw to the pussy wasn’t brutal or graphic enough, let’s end the movie with a giant zombie dick”. Who? And what place would one even get a film like this? Ah yeah I want a zombie movie but a really really fucked up zombie. Oh you mean the one where half the cast dies in the first ten minutes of the movie by via rabid bunny attack. Or when the main love interest looses her shirt and no one seems to notice…….. Not once. Don’t even get me started on the messed up jokes the main guy cracked after his sister gets cut in half by a chainsaw after she tries to hold the door shut to let the others escape. And then zombie dick…… ZOMBIE DICK!! Who made a film like this and then thought “Lets make a squeal!!” seriously who DOES that? And Lucas just watched us watching it------ OH DEAR GOD DON’T YOU DARE PUT THAT TAPE INTO THE VCR LUCAS!!!

Luckily for us girl Marguerite walked in carrying a tray of sweet tea and medicine for me. “Oh is your guys movie over?”

“Yup just about to put in the squeal.”

“Don’t!!”

“Don’t……… zombie dick.”

“What was that Jorie, sweetie.”

“Nothing.”  
“Oh my word!! Lucas?!? Were you guys watching them horror movies whilst eating candy. You all are going to have nightmares.”

I don’t believe this film at all fazed Lucas but I’m sure Zoe and I are going to have zombie dick nightmares.

“Now its late no more of them horror movies.”

You beautiful sweet dear woman I love you.

“Or candy.”

Damn it!!

“Lucas go help your father the storm broke a window and he needs help.”

“He always needs my help can’t we get in the morning.”

“Lucas it’s still raining and I don’t want five feet of water in tha house!! Now go help your father or else.”

“FINE I’m going. I’m going.” Lucas said going for the door but stopped just inside the room and tossed the tape down next to me with a big grin on his face. “Don’t you worry we can watch it when I get back.”

Oh no the hell we wont. 

“So what were you guys watching?”

“Uhhhh.”

“Never mind best not to know. Here Jorie takes these.”

Marguerite handed me a handful of pills and a glass to wash them down before leaving the room to help clean up the mess downstairs. Both Zoe and I looked down at the tape in my hands and laughed.

“Should we destroy it?”

“Nah knowing Lucas he has copies made and copies of the copies. What’s the title anyway?”

“The Deadly Undead 2: Night of the Dick-stroy-her, oh god really!!!”

“Where does he get these?” 

We both start laughing but fall silent as we hear someone running up the stairs. The door busts open causing the both of us to scream out until we notice its Lucas. He shuts the door behind him as quietly as he can, breathing heavily the entire time.

“Zoe grab everything and make it disappear. NOW!!”

“What’s going on?”

“Do it NOW!! GRAB EVERYTHING!!”

Lucas walks over and pulls back the sheets while trying to pull me closer to the edge. Looking over at Zoe I notice her throwing everything into her bags. Everything! Bandages, food wrappers, my pills, and even the tapes everything goes in the bags.

“Lucas you’re scaring me what’s going on?”  
“You should be the god damn pigs are here! Zoe MOVE!” Before I can ask another question Lucas starts moving the hands of the clock on the nightstand and the bed moves. Revealing a trap door underneath it. This was why they want me in this room. A quick escape readily at hand just incase. Lucas pulls back the door revealing a darken staircase going down.

“I….. can’t… LUCAS…. I can’t WALK!!”

“You don’t have to. I’m going to carry you down. Zoe get the door and set the bed back once we’re clear.”

Zoe doesn’t say anything. She just nods before moving to our side as Lucas picks me up and starts descending the stairs. Once we’re clear Zoe shuts the door behind us and I can hear the bed move back in place. That’s when all hell breaks loose and we hear Zoe scream.


	8. Seven minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jorie and Lucas are trapped as cops search the house

Zoe screamed as the door to the bedroom was kicked open and several men came into the room. 

“GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!! YOU CAN’T JUST COME IN HERE!! WE GOT RIGHTS!!”

“Sorry Ma’am but we have probable cause to search this residence for violent individual who attacked the sheriff earlier this evening and kidnapped his step-daughter. I believe your daughter Zoe here is friends with Miss Hollis, correct?”

“Yeah I know Jorie but she left with her step-father hours ago. We assumed she made it home!” I heard Zoe’s footfalls move closer to where I’m guessing Marguerite stood near the door as the men began very noisily opening and knocking over heavy furniture over our heads. Please don’t let them check under the bed. Please!

“STOP DESTORYING MA HOUSE SHE NOT HERE!!!” More crashes echoed from above as one of the men began throwing everything from the closet onto the floor. More crashes could be heard from the hallway and adjoining rooms nearby. How many men did Seth send here to find me? Was he among them? And what would he do to the Baker’s if he couldn’t find me? To Zoe? Down the long narrow staircase I could hear someone knocking over boxes and shelving just outside the door to our hiding spot. What happens when they find that door and in turn find us? Panic set in and I began to hyperventilate. Lucas pulled my body closer to him and nuzzled the top of my head in attempt to get my breathing under control. I put my hands over my mouth to muffle the sound I was making and tried concentrating anything else.

Like Lucas Baker’s heartbeat, and the smell of motor oil coming off his body. Something felt comforting in the fact that someone was there protecting me against the threats upstairs. I couldn’t stop myself from nuzzling Lucas’s chest while listening to his ever-increasing heat rate. Lucas went completely still as something began pressing itself against my thigh and he growled in my hair as he attempted to push my lower half away farther down his lap. I don’t know what possessed me to what I did next but I found myself pressing my thigh against his swollen member. Dear god everyone knew Lucas had a set of balls on him but no one ever said a thing about the magnum he had smuggled in his pants. What the hell was I doing? Lucas is Zoe’s brother….. Zoe is my friend. I’m pretty sure this was in some violation to some unspoken girl code. Chicks before dicks. I need to stop. Stop now. But I found myself still grinding away surprisingly at the fact it was getting thicker, harder and longer the more I pressed. Lucas was both a grower and a shower. Who knew?

I almost yelped when Lucas jerked my body closer to his, digging his nails up my thigh. It was his turn to breath heavy. Using my hand I now had wrapped around the upper part of Lucas’s dick in a twisting motion while running my thumb over the top of it. I was no longer afraid. I was wet and pretty sure I was soaking a wet spot into his pants as his hand went higher and underneath the boxes I was wearing. Lucas suddenly jerked my face to meet his as his tongue began exploring my month. I didn’t feel sicken by it like had when Seth tried to do it with me. I felt heat like I had never known before coursing its way throughout my core. Lucas started fumbling his way under my shirt in the dim light; pushing the hem up he finally found a way in. A whimper escaped me as he circled my tit and pinched it hard before his whole body jerked violently and he became soft in my hand. Which was now sticky and wet. We sat still by a few seconds as our breathing slowed. That’s when I realized how quiet the house had become. Had they left?

I screamed when the trapdoor and light filed in. “Its okay they left. Its safe now.” Zoe face came in to view. Shit. Thank god she didn’t open the door sooner I’d have a hard time explaining why I was jerking off her brother while cops destroyed her house. I am a bad friend. “Oh just look at you! You must have been terrified; you’re white as a ghost. Did you peed yourself!?! Oh god Jorie I’m so sorry we didn’t think they’d come this fast.” That’s not pee and I’m a terrible person, friend, and a slut apparently. Lucas set me down on the bed like nothing had happened and left the room without saying a word. FUCK! What the hell did I just do? Why did I do it?

“Um don’t worry I’ll find you another pair of shorts for you ta wear and pretty sure you’re not the first person to pee on my brother so…. Don’t worry.” I didn’t deserve Zoe as a friend. I really didn’t. The rational part of my brain told me what happened must never happen again. Marguerite walked in looking at the chaos the police officers had made of her bedroom. Her eyes were swollen from crying and just folded to the floor.

“Mama what’s wrong?”

Marguerite cried harder before composing herself.

“Its Jack!! They arrested your father!!


	9. welcome to the slaughter

Everything happening to them was my fault. After Zoe left. Marguerite walked over to the bed. I expected her to slap me. Blame me. Scream or yell at me. I braced myself for it. Instead she hugged me and cried into my hair, gently rocking me back and forth.

“Its not your fault baby girl. Jack’s a big guy. He’s strong and he’s coming home. None of this is your fault. Just you rest now. Promise me!”

“I….” I felt ashamed. I shouldn’t be here. I was a selfish monster. I didn’t think for a second when I was under the trapdoor with Lucas what was going on in the rest of the house. But I also didn’t want her to worry anymore either. “I promise.” Marguerite hugged me once more and left. The silence became deafening and I began to cry.

They had no grounds to hold Jack. They also didn’t know Uncle Joe/Santa Clause was living in the out backs of the swamp surrounding the house. Uncle Joe Zoe was an ex-marine vet. If he didn’t want to be found no one would find him. Jack was released the next morning but not without wear and tear. One black eye, a busted lip and one of the duties slammed a door on his fingers breaking two of them. Jack didn’t fight back once. He didn’t want to give them a reason to hold him longer. I still felt guilty. And tried helping with the clean up as much as I could only for Marguerite or Jack to put me back to bed stating “a girls got to heal before she can help,” I hated being useless. Zoe kept me company and Lucas sometimes would come up with a movie for us to watch together. But he no longer sat on the bed choosing the chair instead. I guess I wouldn’t want to sit next to your sister’s crazy molesting friend either if were him. Three days later school reopened and Zoe showed me a missing person’s flyer with my picture on it. They were everywhere in town and around the school; there was even a reward for any information on my whereabouts.

Reporters even interviewed my mother who cried like a devoted mother would. The whole thing made me sick. She never treated me like a daughter nor did she love me in anyway. I was nothing more then a payout for her. One million dollars to raise me until I turned eighteen. That’s why she was doing this. My grandmother didn’t want Cherie to get her hands on her money and ditch me in an orphanage somewhere. So as long as I live ninety percent of the year under my mother’s care and that’s what my mother gets out of it. This is why every time I’ve tried running away Seth was sent to find me. Every time. And now the clock was running out for my mother and Seth to find me before my grandmother lawyers wrote them out.

Cops showed up every now and then but never found me after a few weeks they stopped showing. A week after that Dr. Nolan showed up to fit a boot of my injured foot and to check out my other injuries. I was starting to put on weight not due to Marguerite’s cooking. No. Lucas would smuggle in junk food every night along with movies, science magazines’, books, and my favorite candy in the world. Blue raspberry lolly pops. I don’t even know how he knew that because he was still avoiding me like the plague and would only stay in the room if Zoe was there too. It was enough to make me want to scream. At least with the boot and an over sized crutch Dr. Nolan found for me I could move around the house. It was massive and someday be beautiful with a lot work but Jack and Marguerite were admit about keeping me in doors. By mid October I was going stir crazy.

“Come on Mama please!?! No one is going to recognize her she’ll be in costume. No one will even know she’ll be there.”

“I said no Zoe and that’s that! Besides Jorie’s foot is still injured. She’s not going.”

“But she doesn’t even need her crutch anymore.”

“What’s going on?” I asked while entering the kitchen. Marguerite was experimenting again. I grimaced. And Zoe turned around excited towards me.

“I wanna take you to the Slaughter House but Mama wont let me.”

“The WHAT!?!”

Marguerite put her latest creation in the oven before sighing heavily. “She’s not going even if her foot was better that’s not a place for a young lady like herself ta be going. SO DROP IT.” Zoe rolled her eyes looking annoyed.

“The Slaughter House is a haunted attraction the people who live on Dulvey outskirts puts on. Lucas got me free tickets this year and Daddy said I could go—,”

“Yes YOU can go but Jorie stays and that’s final. Now get out of the kitchen, both of yas.”

Zoe grumbled but lead me away back my room. I no longer needed to stay in in Jack and Marguerite’s bedroom now the police was no longer looking for me at the Baker’s. So I was put up in grandma Baker’s old room. Sitting down on the bed I watched as Zoe paced the room. “Ugh I am getting you out of here!!”

“You heard what your mother said its too risky what if someone recognizes me or the cops show up. I don’t want to go back to that house.”

“And you wont. Its Halloween everyone is going to be in costumes and the cops always have their hands full on all hells night. Wait here!”

Zoe left and came back a few minutes’ later arms full of different costumes, wigs, and a box full of makeup. I raised an eyebrow at this. “Just cause I don’t wear makeup all the time, doesn’t mean I don’t wear makeup to feel pretty from time to time.”

“Okay…. But how are we going to get to this place. You don’t have a car and I doubt Jack is going to let me go with you.”

“Daddy is not taking us….. Roger is.”

“Uh huh…. Who is Roger?”

“My boyfriend and its cool I told him that my cousin from out of town is coming so…. You don’t have to talk if you don’t want to. Now sexy nurse or sexy Alice in wonderland. I’m going as sexy pirate so you cant have that one.”

I looked at the costumes she held up, there was nothing to them. I folded my arms over my body. There was no way I could wear them. How would I explain all my scars? Most of my bruises were gone but scars remained. Zoe must have thought of this too.

“We’ll work another your scars make them into your costume. So which one?”

“Alice!!”

Thirty minutes later I found my self really regretting my costume choice. When Zoe held them up they both seemed longer then they actually were. Unfortunately on my frame the Alice costume was so tight it almost looked painted on and was barely longer then a t-shirt. I mostly picked because it had thigh length stockings that were held in place by clip on straps at the bottom of the skirt. Where the hell did Zoe find these costumes Hot Topic or Whore’s r us? At least if had picked the nurse’s outfit I could have had found a long white coat to wear over it but now it was too late. Zoe had me wrapped up in gaze like Alice’s adventure in wonderland had taken a very dark turn. Staring into the mirror after Zoe had done her magic I was surprised that I couldn’t recognize my own reflection under the layers of dark gothic doll like makeup and blond wig. Seeing myself with blond freaked me out a little. I was the only girl in my family to have deep brown hair. My grandmother said I must have gotten it from my father a man neither of us had ever met. I tried finding him once but gave up years ago. Mother always became angry when I asked about him. So I just stopped asking. Touching the corn silk ringlets that framed my face I couldn’t help but wonder. Would my mother have loved if I had looked more like her then the guy who raped her?

Zoe’s face popped up next to mine. Her long brown hair tied back into a bun held in place by a dagger. “You look great!!” She slipped into a pair knee-high boots, before adding more blush to her checks, then smiled at me. “Don’t worry! This is going to be fun. Now all we got to do is sneak past Mama and Daddy. That’s going to be a challenge.” 

Zoe wasn’t kidding. Even with the knowledge of most of the hidden passageways at the Baker estate getting pass both Marguerite and Jack was no easy feat. Zoe distracted her mother in the dining room while I snuck past and then down into the crawl space located just off the kitchen where there was a false wall leading to a small opening around the side of the house. Then all I had to do was sneak past Zoe’s trailer and meet Zoe by the gate as Roger pulled in. Luckily Jack never looked up from where he was working in the garage and Marguerite was too busy setting up for diner when everyone would get back. Zoe waved me down as Roger’s car pulled up to the gate and headed off. Zoe was right I felt great being outside after being cooped up inside for the last two and a half months. The drive to the Slaughter House was pretty uneventful. I caught Roger looking at me in the rearview mirror while he and Zoe excitedly talked upfront. I don’t think he truly believed Zoe’s story that was a distant cousin taking a leave from school while her mother recovered from surgery in Shreve Port. I started feeling uneasy. Thankfully we started seeing billboards advertising ‘Welcome to the Slaughter’ five haunted locations in one, fun for the whole family. I’m not so sure about the last one as we pulled into the old rusted gates surrounding the old prison the attraction used. For one Zoe was right there were no cops. Just one or two rent-a cops who pretty much ignored all the underage teens walking around with open containers and beer bottles. Second most of the staff and some of the people walking around made my costume look modest by comparison.

Zoe handed off our tickets to a guy at the front gate wearing a pair of fake rubber breast and we were let through. I instantly regretted coming along. This was NOT my element at all. I began looking around overwhelmed by the sear over crowdedness and the near deafen sound coming from the DJ both which was surrounded by full service bars on either side. The DJ himself wore a sinister clown mask but I recognized the familiar hoodie as Zoe dragged me closer to the stage. Lucas pressed some buttons before running up and down the stage whipping the crowd into a frenzy as the next song started playing.

Show up to the gig looking sick  
Duct tape residue on my dick  
Gotta meet up with the hoes in my clique  
Snapchat send that dick pic  
Looking ready for a bingo brunch  
Beat a face with Hawaiin punch  
Dick for breakfast  
And a cock for lunch

Once at the front of the stage I found Lucas looking right at us. At least I think he was I really couldn’t tell as he was still wearing that creepy clown mask. I started to wave to him when Roger came back from one of the bars holding three red silos cups handing off one to both Zoe and me. Looking inside I found that my cup was almost filled to the brim unlike Roger and Zoe’s cup, which only contained a third of the golden amber like liquid. Before I could protest both Zoe and Roger raised their glasses for a toast and slammed the drink back. Not wanting to draw more attention to the fact that this was not my scene, I did the same. Downing the whole glass in one go. By the time I dropped the cup and the liquid burned its way through my body I noticed that both Zoe and Roger were looking at me with shocked expressions.

“Um Mary when was tha last time you ate something.”

“Beek fast vhy?”

Roger looked at Zoe with a guilty somewhat apologetic look. “Hey Mary!! Um I’m to tell you this but we didn’t expect you to actually try and slam that drink.” Zoe tried to move me away from the stage. NO!!! Don’t want that!! Bring me closer. My clothes feel tight. I want them off. I want to lay on the stage it feels cool. “Sweetie you just slammed Moonshine mixed with whiskey…… Mostly Moonshine.”

I couldn’t help sway in response. All I wanted to do was lay down. “Ok I’m going to get her some food. Roger will you please stay with her? I’ll be right back.” I watched Zoe run off towards one of the many food venders looking for one that had the shortest line. I began breathing slowly through my mouth trying to will the world around me to stop spinning. Sweat started matting the wig to my scalp and my mouth felt dry. I looked up from where I was holding onto the stage for support to find Roger had gone. Damn it! Looking in every direction I couldn’t locate Zoe or Roger anywhere. I needed to sit down. NOW! Using the stage for balance I started making my way towards one of the bars. They both had benches set up for people to sit. I started making my way to the closest one feeling Lucas’s eyes on me the entire way. I made it half way when I felt someone grope me from behind. I turned and saw an older man dressed up as a doctor leering at my body.

“Hey sweetheart you need some help? Hey why don’t you come with me?” His lips peeled back giving one of those infamous dental office smiles, however his smile didn’t reach his eyes and I felt a shiver run through my body. “No…o tha..nks just wann..a s…it.” I turned my head and started heaving as everything started coming up. I found myself being pulled away from the wall of the stage and tried pushing the guy away from. “Ahhh come on now. I’m a nice guy. I just wanna help you get somewhere safe. I know a place where you can lay down and feel better.” When a complete stranger starts trying you they are a “nice” person chances are they’re not, nor do they have any good intentions. I started to panic when I realized I was still being pulled away toward of group of trees located next to one of the haunted house. Even if I screamed no one would come to help me. Most would just think I was just another scared haunted house goer. I dropped like a dead weight hoping I could delay him long enough for Zoe to notice I was gone and would come looking for me. “I SAID NO!!!!”

“GET THE FUCK UP YOU LITTLE BIT---!“ He didn’t get to finish his sentence as someone came up from behind him knocking him out cold with one well place punch. Looking up I saw Lucas pulling back his mask he looked pissed. “Jorie!?! WHAT IN HELL DO YOU THINK YOURE DOING? Does Mom and Dad know you’re here?” Silence. Lucas started swearing and kicked the unconscious man. “DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH DANGER YOU PUT YOURSELF IN!?!” I did. Unfortunately. “COME ON!!” Lucas yanked me off the ground and began roughly pulling me through the wooded area toward a roll of streamline trailers set up for the staff. As we near one of the trailer set further back then the other it was labeled Lucas’s office “No Trespassing”. “Zoe’s a stupid idiot. I can’t believe she let Roger get you drunk. I can’t believe you drank something someone gave you without checking what it was. I hav half a mind to throw you over my lap and spank you!” Yes please. No no no no this is Zoe’s brother I came to talk. And apologize. 

Yanking the door open Lucas shoved me inside and I was met with the stares of five complete strangers sitting around a table within. Before I could get a word out a topless brunet got up brushed pasted me and wrapped her arms around Lucas pulling him into a kiss. I felt a surge of jealously I know I didn’t have the right to have. She pulled away licking her lips before turning and smiled at me. “Boy Lucas you never said you were bring in additional “entertainment”, what’s a girl got to do to prove her worth to ya? Hmm?”

“Fuck off Brit she ain’t here for that!! NOW everyone get the fuck out! Go on get!”

One of the guys on the other end of the table spoke up in protest while slamming his fist down on the table. “Oh come on Lucas we just got the party started! We just got done testing your latest batch. If you want some alone time with heh “your girl” take her in the back. We wont bother ya. Maybe we all we party together. Share and share a like. She looks like she wants some fun. Right Britney?” I shivered at this and looked down at the table for the first. It was covered end to end with small plastic bags. Some filled with tablets that looked like clown heads, while others had what looked like broken glass, it didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out what was inside. Shit. I really shouldn’t have come here. I’ve never seen Lucas get this pissed off as he was in that moment. I was so focus on him I didn’t notice Britney pulling hair away from neck as she tried kissing me. Before I could even slap her away from me Lucas grabbed her by the hair and slammed her into next to the door.

“I SAID GET THA FUCK OUT! TAKE THE PARTY ELSEWHERES ANDGET THE FUCK OUT!! DON’T MAKE ME REPEAT MYSELF AGAIN!!” At this several of the men grabbed what bags they could before sprinting for the door the last to the leave was Britney who struggled getting her top on shooting both Lucas and me. “You’re going to regret this Lucas not bother calling me when you find out little miss princess over there gets tired of your ass and wont suck your dick like I do!” The door slammed behind her. I couldn’t help looking back at the table, which was still pretty much covered in drugs. I was sobering up real quick. “You do drugs?” Lucas practically ripped my arm out of its socket dragging me over to the couch before throwing me in it. I barely had time to react before he was in my face. “No Jorie I don’t do drugs. I merely make and supply them to the good ol’ folks of Dulvey.” He spoke in a cold deadly like voice. I couldn’t help but shake with fear. I really didn’t know Lucas Baker after all. Not this Lucas at least.

“But why Lucas? Why would you do somethin’ so risky?”

“I don’t know Jorie maybe SOME of us don’t have a FUCKING trust fund waiting for us when we turn eighteen. Maybe SOME of us actually HAVE to work for livin’. THAT means flippin’ burgers and workin’ in a factory makin’ pennies. NO THANKS!!”

“FUCK YOU!!”

“OH NO NO NO!! YOU DON”T GET TO JUDGE ME! NOT AFTER WHAT YOU PULLED TONIGHT! DID YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF THE COPS SHOW’D UP!?! I BET YOUR STEP DADDY WOULD BE REAL HAPPY TO SEE YOU NOW DRESSED AS YOU ARE!! AND WHAT ABOUT MAMA AND DADDY DID YOU EVEN THINK HOW THEY WOULD REACT WHEN THEY FOUND OUT YOU WERE GONE?? I BET NOT? SO YOU DON’T GET TO JUDGE!”

He was right I was acting stupid. HAD been acting stupid all night. I shouldn’t have let Zoe talk me into leaving. I shouldn’t have accepted the drink. What I did was thankless and stupid. I put his whole family in danger all because I wanted to talk. I felt tears budding up blurring my vision.

“Oh no you DON’T! You DO NOT get to try to control the sit-u-ation by crying that’s not going to work on me! I’M in control YOU are going to take a shower and clean off all that crap on you while I go and get YOU clothes from wardrobe. THEN I am taking you to get something to eat. An’ once you stop smelling like a dis-till-ery THEN AND ONLY THEN am I taking you home! To face the fallout alone!!”

With that Lucas got up and left, slamming the door behind him. I heard to lock click into place a second later. I sat alone wrapping my arms around myself to stop myself from shaking. I shouldn’t have come…… but I still needed to talk to Lucas. And I wasn’t leaving until got the answers I sought.


	10. All tied up

Lucas

I had just about calmed my ass down by the time I made it back to ma office. After locking Jorie away from the madhouse that surrounded her, I had to jack ma keys back from Gus and swig by wardrobe to find her something more covering up to wear. Not that I didn’t like what Jorie was wearing I just didn’t want others seeing her like that. Didn’t like how others undressed her with their eyes. She wasn’t a goddamn toy for them to play with! On ma way back I found Doctor Do-little-good and gave him a swift kick in the head as I walked by. Take that you unconscious little fucker. Why would Jorie put herself in danger like that? It wasn’t like her to act like this. She was smarter then that. I was afraid to admit it but she was smarter then me but somehow always had the bad luck of attracting people who wanted to do her harm. Just like Oliver. Cutting a path through the tall trees that separated the staff area from the rest of the park I spotted Britney Toff sucking some gullible jerkoff’s dick. Brit actually had the nerve to look over and smile at me before going back to work. Stupid cunt. The only reason I’ve let that trailer park reject even touch ma dick was the fact hair brown hair was the exact same color as Jorie’s as long as she didn’t look up I could get off despite sloppy workmanship. Fucking her however was something you couldn’t pay me to do twice. Sounding like someone fed a stray cat ass first into wood chipper followed by the sound of a dying ostrich. No thank you Ma’am. Rather stick ma dick in a hornets nest then relive that moment. Pulling ma phone from pocket I shot Zoe a text that telling her I found Jorie, that she was safe and I was taking her home. Stupid bitch. She started blowing up ma phone asking where she was and what happened after Roger left.

Zoe had the worst luck picking up loser after loser, who only cares enough about her for a quick fuck then drops her for the next girl. Wish Zoe would realize she deserves better but right now I just wanted to strangle the life out of her. Turning the phone off I unlocked the door to ma office. “Jorie? I’m back.” Something wasn’t right. The whole interior of the trailer was filled up with steam. Jorie’s costume lay in a crumpled mess right where I left her. “Jorie! You almost don’t in there come on I ain’t got all night!” Silence. The door was locked. Right? I know I locked it. No one could get in and she wouldn’t leave right? FUCK!! Racing ma way down the small hallway that lead to the small bathroom where the shower was kept. I found the door was slightly ajar. Shit! Did she pass out!! “Jorie I am coming in!!” The shower lay against the back wall the only other thing in there was a small cabinet used to store towels. She had stacked most of them on top they were soaking wet. What the hell happened after I left? She wouldn’t have left the water running if she gotten up and left. Not without her clothes any how. “Jorie are you in there? SAY SOMETHIN’!!!” Reaching for the vinyl sheet covering the shower head I pulled back expecting the worst……… It was empty. Turning off the hot water I expected to find her in a crumpled heap on the floor but she wasn’t there she was just GONE!! In ma panicked state I didn’t have time to react as someone leapt on me throwing one of the wet towels over ma face before putting me into a headlock. “DAMN IT MOTHER FUCKER GET OFF ME!” Ma head swam and I began seeing spots as I fought off ma attacker. Not that it did me any good less then a minute later I lost consciousness and blacked out.

I don’t know how long I was out but it couldn’t have been long as it was still hot as hell in the room. Whoever had attacked me had rolled me onto ma back putting ma arms above ma head. I went to move them. Clink! And apparently they also picked the lock on ma desk taking the zip ties out the drawers I had them in. I would’ve been impressed if I wasn’t so pissed off. I tried shaking off the towel that was still wrapped around ma head to no avail. That’s when I felt it. My attacker was standing over me. While I was thinking of how to turn the tables and get out of this my attacker lower her self until she was sitting on ma legs. “Jorie? Ha ha okay funs over now untie ME!!!” Silence. “DAMN IT JORIE THIS AIN’T FUNNY!! Now I know I yelled at you. I’m sorry. All right? I WAS WRONG!! UNTIE ME!!”

“Shhhhh….”

“Woman did you just shush ME!! Have you lost your goddamn mind!!”

“I AM in control……. say it!”

“WHAT?”

“Earlier you said you were in control. Now I AM in control and I want YOU to say it.”

“Heh okay Jorie hmph you ARE in control. Now ugh damn it untie me. Funs over!”

“Really? Cause where I’M sitting the funs just starting.” At this Jorie swayed her hips slowly side to side over the hard on I was sporting. “Do you get turned on by getting tied up Lucas? Hmm? I originally came here to talk to you. However the time for talking is gone. I don’t believe you’d tell me what I want to know.”

Before I could ask her what she was doing I felt her lean her body across mine as she grabbed the top of the zipper to ma hoodie slowly pulling it open. I felt like an autopsy was taking place. “Damn Jorie STOP!!!” Ma shirt was next she started slowly pulling it free from where I had it tucked into the pants. “OKAY HA HA JOKES OVER NOW!! I”LL TELL MAMA AND DADDY YOU WERE WITH ME THE ENTIRE TIME!! YOU WONT GET INTO TROUBLE!! I’LL EVEN COVER FOR ZOE!! DAMN IT JORIE STOP IT!!” It was too late though. She had pulled ma shirt all the way to ma chin exposing the scars still present across ma chest. Scars Oliver had givin me years ago landing me in the hospital. Cuts that nearly ended my life and forever left the word loser marred into ma flesh. On the same day I received them I met her. Jorie Hollis and saved her life. 

“Jor—“

“Why didn’t you tell me? You should HAVE told me.” With that Jorie cut the ties from around my wrists and left the room leaving me in shock on the floor. Yeah I should have told her.


	11. L.O.S.E.R

Lucas

“Come on Oliver!! I think he’s had enough! Don’t you?”

“He’s had enough when I say he’s had enough. Losers like him need to know their place. Otherwise he’ll end up just like his Mama’s little brother. Isn’t that right Creazyhead YOU don’t wanna end up like him NOW do ya? Now where did i…. AH here it is!!” Crash!!

“Hey Oliver I thought you said we were jut going to beat him up! You never said a thing about---“

“SHUT UP Ronny!” Oliver came back into view with a wide smile across his face. I never understood why the adults liked him so much. Or why they hated me so much. I didn’t do anything to deserve this!! Why couldn’t they just leave me alone? Even with one eyes swollen shut I could see Oliver had something hidden behind his back, he took a step comer revealing a large jagged piece of broken glass. “You got some bad genes in you Baker boy. Think of this as a public service. Losers like you NEED to know your place in this world, otherwise you’ll never up kidnapping and murdering---- Oh HOW many women did the cops say it was? Ten? Twenty?”

“I HEARD he fuck the corpses afterwards.” Jeff said next to me as he twisted ma arm harder and laughed like it was the funniest joke he ever heard. It was true that ma uncle was a serial killer. It came as a shock to ma Mama’s family he seemed so normal on the outside. THAT’S why Mama freaked out and took me to a specialist last year. She was afraid. Afraid I’d end up like him. All because I tried to teach myself taxidermy, Mama found the dead animals I had collected and immediately took me to get my head examined. Oliver found out about my uncle, the doctor’s visit and he took it upon his self to MAKE sure I didn’t turn into a killer. Even though the doctor’s assured my mother there was nothing wrong with me.

“Came on Lucas we know you know? How many died at your sick fuck of an uncle hands?”

“Thirty six.” I spat blood onto Oliver’s shoes and looked into his eyes almost daring him.

“See that boys? He’s bragging about his sick fuck of an uncle’s work! That’s why we’re here. Obviously beating sense into him isn’t going to work. WE the good ol’ boys of Dulvey need to show him we ain’t afraid of him. Otherwise who knows who he’ll go after when he grows up? We need to keep our community safe by showing him that we’re not afraid to take action that we’re not afraid to do what needs to be done. By givin’ him a permanent reminder, something he’ll see everyday for the rest of his life, that he is and always will be nothing but a loser. Ronny! Jeff ! Lift his shirt up and keep him still.”

Jeff and Ronny did as they were told although Ronny looked like he was about to puke. The rest of Oliver’s cronies leaned in to get a good look as Oliver began cutting into my flesh. I gritted my teeth and tried to pretend it didn’t hurt like hell but however completely lost my composure and start screaming. They laughed. I didn’t do anything to them! I didn’t deserve this!! The doctor’s said I was normal!! I’ve done nothing wrong so why AM I being made to suffer for something HE DID!?! I almost threw up as Oliver finished the ‘R’. He step back to admire to handiwork grinning ear to ear. Sick fuck!! Without warning a stone came hurdling through the air nailing Oliver in the face. Jeff and Ronny left go of me as everyone turned to look where the stone came from. Running down hill with more stones at the ready was a girl in a dress with a purple backpack. As if my humiliation couldn’t have gotten any worse I was being saved by a girl with a rag doll no less.

“GET AWAY FROM HIM?!?”

“SHIT!!” One of the other boys said as they tried to dodge the rocks she sent flying in their direction by the time she reached the bottom of the hill it was just Oliver and I.

“Damn it Jorie YOU BROKE my nose.”

“Good cuz I’m about to break a lot more then that if you don’t FUCK OFF!! Hey are you okay? Can you stand?” She turned her back on Oliver and tried helping to my feet. She was strong for a little thing. Leaning against her felt good too. As I stood up completely Oliver grabbed the doll she had tucked in the pocket of her backpack. 

“Oliver give THAT back my grandmother made that for me.”

“Make me Jorie. You see I don’t know why you’re helping Crazyhead here? Don’t you know he’s dangerous boys like him need to be kept in line? I’m doing him a favor.”

“The only one here that needs to be kept in line is you Oliver. I don’t think my grandmother is going to want to continue doing business with your father if she finds out his son gets off cutting up kids. Now give IT back!!” Jorie stuck out her hand to receive the doll. Oliver just stared at it coldly before turning and throwing it into the creek where it got stuck on a branch sticking out of the water. Oliver laughed as the girl stared out across the murky creek were the doll dangled just above the water. I don’t know what I was thinking but Oliver didn’t need to do to her. She was only trying to help me. As soon as Oliver turned to leave I kicked him so hard in the jimmies I pretty sure I turned him into a bitch for second.

“RUN!!!” She didn’t need to be told twice as we ran for the woods by the creek. After about a minute of running I started to become light headed and she began dragging me onto a path through the woods. Before I could ask her where we were going I spotted an old abandoned cabin just off the trail. “Keep running to the cabin I’ll be right behind you.” She said this before dropping to the ground and I heard springs and gears snapping into place.

“What’re you doing Oliver right there!!!” Springing up from where she was crouched Jorie pushed me through the doorway then turned to watch Oliver came sprinting up to the cabin. The sick bastard was swigging a stick side to side no doubt let us know what he planned to do with it once he caught up to us. He made half to the cabin when I heard it. Clink!!! Oliver walked right into a fox trap and it snapped around his ankle. I almost felt bad for ol’ Oliver….. Almost? Heh no not really. I was enjoying watching him run back the way he came while screaming like a little girl.

“Is he crying?”

“Like a little BITCH he is!!” Heh maybe this chick ain’t so bad after all.

“Good.”

Jorie looked me up and down before making a face. “Take off your clothes.” Nope! No way! I’m taking back everything I thought nice about her. This crazy bitch was nuts if she thought I was going to get naked in front of her. At least buy me dinner first.

“I’m ain’t taking off ma clothes in front of you.”

“Why not!”

“Cuz you’re a girl and I’m a boy!! You see nothing wrong with THAT!?!”

“I’ve seen penises before yours isn’t going to bother me one bit.”

“And I’ve seen titties before in ma Dad’s playboys before but I’m NOT askin for ya lift up your dress to see yours.”

“I’m not the one that’s hurt and if you haven’t noticed you’re bleeding from your leg as well as the cuts from your chest.” I looked down at my leg sure enough blood was seeping through a small gash there. Must have cut myself on a branch while trying to out run Oliver and his cronies.

“Wait! Where in hell would you’ve seen some dude’s dick?”

“In a medical book.”

“How old are you.”

“Seven!! Now take of your clothes.”

“Whoa whoa WHOA!!! Then what? Unless you got a first aid kit on—“ She had a first aid kit on her as she pulled it from her backpack and waved it in my face. Damn it!!

“Get naked!!”

“Don’t say things like THAT and do you even know what you’re doing?”

“Of coarse my class has had first aid training last month. I made the highest marks in my class. Now take off your clothes or I’m going to use these medical grade scissors and cut off your clothes an you can walk home naked. Your choice!” Snip snip. She would do it too. I looked at the first aide kit it read St. Clair’s Academy for the gifted on it. Mama tried to get me in to that place years ago you pretty much needed to be a child prodigy just to pass the test and tuition wasn’t cheap. I passed but we couldn’t afford the tuition. Now I was stuck with one of their students holdin a pair of scissors threatening to make me walk naked home. Could this day get ANY worse? Sighing I started taking everything off cept my briefs. That bitch ain’t getting my briefs!! She wasted no time examining my wounds.

“See that wasn’t hard now was it. They don’t look deep enough to need stitches but they need to be cleaned. This IS going to hurt.”

I didn’t even flinch as she applied the ointment no way I was going to lose face in front of her. After wrapping gauze over each cut she put everything back in the kit before smiling at me.

“There all done!!”

“Um… thanks.”

“Oh shit what time is it.” She looked down at her watch. “Ahh damn it I got to go sorry can you get back home okay I promised my grandmother I’d be home by seven its seven thirty!” With that she ran off back towards the creek. That is one weird little girl. I looked down and saw in her haste to leave she forgot her kit. After quickly putting back on my clothes I chased after her. Mostly I just wanted to see her again and of coarse give her back the kit and made my way back to the creek.

By the time I got there I’d heard the splash. The IDIOT!! She had gone back for the stupid doll. I thought St Clair’s only accepted smart people! Why would she have risked her life for a damn doll? After a minute I didn’t see her reemerge and like an idiot dove in after her. The part of the creek she fell in was deep but I was able to spot brightly colored dress just below the branch her doll had been dangling from. She was bleed from her head and not moving. I wrapped an arm around her pulling her to the surface and pulled towards dry land. She wasn’t breathing. SHIT! Ok Uncle taught me what to do after Zoe almost drowned when she was five. Lay her on her back. Check! Put hands on her chest….. Um ok check! Breathe into mouth. No way in hell. She’s turning blue and dying. FUCK! Ok breath into her mouth. Check…. She started coughing up water after I mouth to mouthed her a few times and she rolled over to her side. She was still bleeding heavily from head and didn’t know what to do with that.

“Hey wait here I’ll get help.” I got up ran looking for the pastor’s home that was just down the road. As if came into view I began feeling light headed again and hot. I started pounding on the door as I as everything started getting brighter and then went completely black. I woke up in the hospital two days later. I had a sever infection and was kept there for five more days before getting released. During my stay I tried founding out if a girl had been admitted with a head wound and even told my parents about the girl but nothing. She was never admitted and she didn’t die at the creek. It would be another year before I saw her again but at the time I didn’t know that. I went to school the following week most cause Mama was afraid to let me out of her sight. It was three days before my birthday before she allowed me to go back handing me invites to hand out to friends for a party they were having. 

“Back to the land of the living heh Lucas?” I looked up at my friend Gus holding out his hand for a high five as he passed me to get to his seat. I slapped it as he sat down in the desk next to mine and saw Oliver and his gang walks in to the classroom. Oliver took his finger and slides it across his neck while mouthing the word ‘loser’ at as he past. He took the desk on the other side of me. He always sat there but what he did next caused my blood to boil. He started talking about the girl and asked his friends what he should do to her the next time they saw her. Oliver never got into trouble for the things he did. His parents even backed him saying he was home the whole day ofthe attack. But the girl's grandmother had dropped his father as a client and Oliver wanted revenge on her. At least I now knew she was alright but by judging what Oliver had planned for her she wouldn’t be for long. Gaining my composure I turned to Gus pulling out my invites to my party and began hyping up the party my parents had planned for me the best I could. Oliver stopped talking immediately and moved in his seat as he began to ease drop on the conversation while his friends continued to talk about the sick twisted things they were going to subject Jorie to. I set the invites on the side closet to Oliver and turned completely round as I started telling Gus about a project I was working on in my room.

“First prize is five hundred dollars I started working on the design while I was in the hospital man you’ve got to see it. Its definitely a shoo in for first prize. It's almost completed too!”

“Sounds great Lucas I wish you luck bro!”

“Don’t need it! But thanks!” Turning back around I ran my thumb over the invites, one was missing and I saw Oliver stuffing something into his pocket. Putting away the rest of the invites I couldn’t help but smirk. Oliver just gave me the best present I could ever get. Thank buddy!!!


End file.
